Britney Spears
Britney Jean Spears, born December 2, 1981,Britney Spears People Bio is an American pop icon, singer, dancer and actress. She made an appearance as herself on Glee in Britney/Brittany. Personal life Spears was the second child born to Lynn Spears and James Spears.Britney Spears TV Guide Bio She has an older brother, Bryan, and a younger sister, Jamie Lynn. She was married to Jason Alexander in January 2004.Britney Spears Married in Vegas The marriage was annulled less than 55 hours later.Britney's short marriage annulled Spears married Kevin Federline in September 2004Britney Spears & Kevin Federline Have a Boy but they divorced in November 2006 (finalized in July 2007)Britney, Kevin Back to Being Single due to "irreconcilable differences."Update Britney Spears Files for Divorce The couple had two sons, Sean and Jayden, both born in September 2005 and 2006.Britney's Baby Name: Jayden James Federline Spears reportedly checked in and out rehabilitation, and then shaved her head in a while the paparazzi took pictures in February 2007. Spears spent time at a treatment center in March 2007.BS People Bio Page 3 She would have an another breakdown in January 2008 and had two psychiatric evaluations during that month.BS People Bio Page 4 Spears would become engaged to Jason Trawick in December 2011 but she would break it off (reported) in January 2013.Britney Spears Breaks Up With Fiancé Jason Trawick She was in a relationship with David Lucado from 2013 till (reported in) August 2014.Britney Spears: People's Choice Awards 2014 with David Lucado!Britney Spears and Boyfriend David Lucado Break Up, Singer Tweets About "the Single Life" Spears is in a relationship with Charlie Ebersol, reported in Novmber 2014.Britney Spears Calls New Beau Charlie Ebersol 'Special' Spears was announced to get a dedicated day and receive a key to the Las Vegas Strip on November Fifth, during what's going to be called "Britney Day."Britney Spears Gets her own holiday on Nov 5th! Career Spears tried out for The New Mickey Mouse Club at age eight but didn't get picked; she tried again at age eleven and got in. She appeared on Star Search in 1992. Spears would sign with Jive Records and would release her first single, ..".Baby One More Time" off her ...Baby One More Time album (1999). She would release Oops! I Did It Again in 2000, and would shed her virginal image in the Britney album in 2001. Spears starred in Cross Roads in 2002, another album, In the Zone would be release in 2003. She would release Greatest Hits: My Prerogative in 2004, star in Britney and Kevin: Chaotic with then-husband, Kevin in 2006, her single "Gimme More" would be release - despite her personal issues during that time - in 2007. Blackout was released in 2007, she appeared on How I Met Your Mother after her breakdown issues and her album, Circus, was released in 2008. She released Femme Fatale in 2011, joined The X Factor in 2012, and released her eighth album, Britney Jean, in 2013. Spears's residency at Planet Hollywood Resort and Casino titled Britney: Piece of Me will run from December 2013 till February 2015.Britney Spears extends Las Vegas residency through February 2015 at Planet Hollywood Spears's new lingerie line collection, Intimate Britney Spears, was released in September 2014.Britney Spears Sizzles in Sexy Bra and Panties From Her New Lingerie Line—See the Pic Spears in an interview with Billboard stated that she is "slowly but surely" working on a ninth studio album.Britney Spears: I'm 'Slowly But Surely' Working On a New Album (Exclusive) March 2015 She collaborated with Iggy Azalea and released "Pretty Girls" in May 2015. Spears is going to guest star on The CW’s Jane the Virgin in the fifth episod, announced in August 2015.Britney Spears coming to The CW's Jane the Virgin Glee Season Two Britney/Brittany She was featured in Britney/Brittany, which was a tribute to her and her songs. Five of her songs were performed. She appeared in Artie's, Brittany's, Santana's, and Rachel's dream sequences at the dentist's office. She first appeared in Me Against the Music, throwing Brittany against the wall and saying that it was a fantasy. Next, she was the teacher in Baby One More Time. Finally, she is seen in Stronger, saying that Tina was a fool for breaking up with Artie. Filmography Trivia *Two'' Glee'' tribute episodes were dedicated to singing and performing her music. The first was Britney/Brittany in Season Two, in which Britney herself had a cameo in the episode. The second was Britney 2.0 in Season Four. Quotes Songs covered by Glee Gallery Britney8.jpg BRITNEY6.jpg Britney5.jpg BRITNEY4.jpg BRITNEY3.jpg BRITNEY2.jpg BRITNEY1.jpg 936613_10151602834958234_160675693_n.jpg bs1.jpg britney-spears_0.jpg BRIT1.jpg BRIT2.jpg BRIT3.jpg BRITTBRITT.jpg Britney PCAs2014.jpg Britney PCAs2014(2).jpg Britney InStyle'14 .jpg Britney BJ album release party.jpg B BJ release party.jpg Britney S..jpg Britney S.(2).jpg Britney S.(3).jpg Britney S.(4).jpg Britney S.(5).jpg Britney S.(6).jpg Britney S.(7).jpg Britney S.(8).jpg 1011268 10152228005318234 371481069 n.jpg Intimate Britney Spears.jpg Intimate Britney Spears, 2.jpg Intimate Britney Spears, 3.jpg BS I.jpg BS I, 2.jpg BS I,m3.jpg BS I, 4.jpg BS I,m6.jpg Britney Women'sHealth.jpg Britney Women'sHealth, 2.jpg Britney Women's Health III.jpg Britney Women's Health IIII.jpg Britney Women's Health V.jpg Britney Women's Health VI.jpg Birney Women's Helath VII.jpg Britney Women's Health VIII.jpg iBritney billboard .jpg Britney billboard II.jpg Britney billboard III.jpg Britney billboard IV.jpg Britney .jpg Britney S Cosmo.jpg Britney Cosmo .jpg Britney TCAs.jpg Britney ESYP.jpg Britt Sp.jpg References Category:Guest Stars Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters